Chris Mclean's Academy of Dramatic Teens
by byehibonjour
Summary: Imagine, the Total Drama Series never happened. But in this fanfiction, Chris Mclean is still getting at a certain group of unfortunate teens. Chris now can trap the teens the best form of torture: An Academy. I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney's Prospective-**

"Your ride will be here in ten minutes."

I looked up from my MacBook to see my mom standing in the hallway, arms neatly folded across her chest.

"Are you all packed?" She demanded, her brows furrowed, deep brown eyes digging into me.

I was going to give her an answer, but like always, she doesn't take my answers.

"You better be all ready" She said, "Bring your luggage downstairs please."

I began to turn off my computer, but I guess it didn't look like I was doing much, or listening to my mother.

"Courtney, Now." She snapped and turned away from my room.

I rolled over to the side of my bed and reached down to the floor, grabbing my computer case. I neatly slid my computer into the case, and stood up. Neatly brushing myself off, sure my blankets are comfy, but also really... furry.

I began to attach as many bags as I could around my arms, shoulders and even my neck until the point where I thought I was going to fall over. With my free hand I wrapped my fingers around my suitcase, and with much energy and balance, I managed to get myself out of my room and down the stairs, into the front foyer. I untangled myself from the mass of luggage and ran up the stairs, down the hall and into my room again, just to make sure I didn't forget anything, considering I'm not going to be back-in my house- until the summer. My room was bare, except my bed, dresser and desk. This room holds good memories, but I can't wait for this new experience! A whole new school! A new chance to meet new people, sure, some say I'm bossy and a know-it-all, but I don't get how people can't not like me.

"Courtney the car is here!" My mom hollered up to me from the kitchen,

"I'll be right there mom!" I hollered back and ran down the stairs and into the front foyer again, wrapping myself in the bags... _again. _

I felt a light tap on my shoulders, it was my mom. "I'm going to miss you sweetie! But go and make some great experiences! I love you!" She pulled me into her, in a tight hug.

"Ill miss you too mom." I said once she let go of me. I turned away and began walking to the front door, I reached for the door knob, about to turn it-

"Oh and Courtney remember, you always come first, you are better than everyone else." She said into my ear, and I nodded, this was how my mother raised me.

_I come first, I am better than everyone else._

_I am my first priority, I come first._

_Feelings are just walls, so all I need to worry about is myself._

_I am Courtney, a c.i.t, a little quaffed package of pure perfection and compaction. And I come first._

* * *

_Finally I'm here._

So apparently each student attending this new school got their own personal escort to drive us to the new school. Sure it sounds nice but my driver kept asking me questions about myself. Like what I like and dislike, what I think of myself and a whole lot of other crap like that. I must admit, it was a little awkward letting a perfect stranger know all about me. I hope it was just some kind of school-get-to-know you thing.

I swung the door open, and leaped out of the black mini van which took me here. I looked around at the school, I thought it would be bigger. Only three building stood across the premises of the "school" I'm guessing the guys dorm and the girls dorm are the buildings on the outside and the building in the middle is the actual school building. The area of the campus was surrounded by brick walls, fancy, red brick walls. If you know what I'm talking about.

My gaze dropped to the parking lot. I knew only a select few where chosen to attend here but.. where is everybody? The parking lot was completely empty. Well, I guess I'm early.

I whipped around to see the driver who was flipping open the trunk at the back of the car, he began unloading my luggage. _Good, I thought I was going to have to unload my bags._

"Ok good, you got those." I said and took a deep breath, at least they treat us nicely here.

"Haha, no. _You_ get to carry _your _ luggage in, this is volunteer work, I'm not a work horse." My escort said and dropped one of my bags in front of my feet.

"_Volunteer work?" _I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Yah, you gotta work off the bad things kid." My escort huffed and dropped my last bag onto the cement road.

"You have got to be kidding me" I murmured to myself under my breath.

I walked off over to where my luggage was scattered over the ground, leaning down and picking up the bags one by one. Finally, I managed to start walking- well more like hobbling, through the gates and began my way across the campus to the buildings. I also had no idea where I was going, considering that I was the only one here.

It did take me a couple minutes to finally reach the buildings. I reached for the door handle, which was a struggle. I began to tug at the door handle, hoping that it would open without too much trouble.

"Do you need help with that?" A voice sounded from behind me, which caused me to jump. Somehow, despite how much I was carrying, I managed to turn around.

In front of me stood a boy, about a head taller than me. He had ginger hair that was slicked back in a way, and freckles lightly spotted his face- kind of like mine. He had big bright blue eyes and was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. He had one bag swung around this shoulder, so I guessed he was a student like me.

"Uh, yah thanks" I said, stepping out of the was so he could open the door.

He quickly scooted by me, swinging open the door. "After you"

"Thanks" I murmured and walked through the door.

I could hear his light foot steps fallowing after me, I slowed down so he could catch up.

"So your a student here?" I asked, sneaking glances.

"Yup, you are too right?- Oh wait what am I doing? Let me help you with your bags"

"Oh, thanks" I said, and stopped walking. I began to hand my bags to him, at least this guy is nice.

Once he had all of my bags, we started walking again. Still, not knowing where we where going.

"Oh yah" I said, remembering his pervious question. "I am a student here, my name is Courtney"

"That's a nice name" He replied, "Oh I mean, my name is Scott"

"Nice to meet you" I said, smiling.

_Wow, I'm in a good mood today._

"So, where do you think we should go?" He asked, his blue eyes wandering the halls.

"I have no idea, how about we just walk around for a bit, or they might have a school map somewhere." I said, thinking out loud.

Then it came to me, my PDA! I could check the school website! Maybe it could tell us where the new students were supposed to meet!

My hand whipped into my sweater pocket, pulling out my PDA. I quickly searched the school website, and luckily enough the website said that all students must report to the school auditorium. The website even had a map of the buildings and the rooms.

"I know where to go! Come on Scott!" I ordered, grabbing his free hand and dragging him with me.

Finally, we found the school auditorium. I swung the auditorium doors open, dragging Scott in with me.

"Ah, our first students!" A voice called out, I looked around and my eyes landed on the huge stage that was to the left of where Scott and I stood. A man stood on the stage, wearing a suit and holding a microphone.

"Awe! It already looks like we have our first couple" The mean called out into the microphone.

_Oh my gosh! I forgot, I grabbed Scott's hang to drag him in here._

Instantly, we dropped hands.

"Please, please take a seat." The man said, gesturing to the theatre chair that filled the room.

I walked over and took a seat in a red velvet theatre chair, and Scott sat down next to me. Piling my luggage on the empty seat next to him.

"Now we have to wait for the rest of the competitors-err-students to get here." The man said again. He looked familiar, and not in a good way.

My eyes grew wide with recognition and I stood up out of my seat. "Wait- Are you Chris McLean?!"

Chris snickered, "Yes, yes I am."

"But you are a reality TV show host! This is a school!"

"Oh Courtney, yes it is a school. I thought we both knew that." He said, snickered again.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, holding myself back from jumping onto the stage.

I was here to study, so I can go to a good collage or university! If this is a stupid reality TV show I am going to rip my hair out! Or maybe not, I really love my hair.

He snickered again. I know I'm going to hate this guy. "You ask so many questions. Now sit down and wait for the rest of the... students. All questions will be answered, just be patient."

* * *

**Congratulations! You completed the first chapter! **

**I know this chapter ended off short and was mostly played around Courtney (She's my favourite character) and Scott. But future chapters will be centered around more characters. But some characters will be used more than others. (Example I will probably use Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, Izzy, Heather, Dawn, Duncan, Scott, Mike, Noah and Alejandro the most)**

***I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA***

**Also, I'm not positive about which couples I am going to use but here is a list of some that might be in this fanfiction. (Some I have already made my mind up about!)**

**- Duncan and Courtney**

**- Scott and Courtney**

**- Trent and Gwen**

**-Scott and Dawn**

**- Noah and Dawn**

**-Owen and Izzy**

**- Izzy and Mike**

**- Zoey and Mike**

**- Duncan and Gwen**

**- Duncan and Zoey**

**- Sierra and Cody**

**- Alejandro and Heather**

**I'm still not positive yet and some pairings might only last a little bit.**

**But suggest pairings you would like so see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews so far and I'll keep the couples you recommended in mind!**

**And let me just say, episode 11 of TDAs destroyed me. Why did Courtney have to go? :'(**

**If you guy's didn't know, she was a C.I.T! :)**

**Also we had like five seconds of Scourtney, and all that character build up for nothing! It's kind of sad, it was all thrown away in one episode.**

**But for you who didn't like Scourtney or Courtney I guess your all good huh? :)**

* * *

Dawn's Prospective-

"Is it supposed to take this long?" I asked my escort, opening one of my eyes. "It's two o'clock and I think we where supposed to be at the school by one."

"We'll get there when we get there." Huffed my escort, his big eye brows furrowed. He had no idea where he was going, his aura was plain as day.

"Sir, your aura is telling me your stressed. Do you know where you are going?" I said, raising one eye brow.

"Shut up Blondie! I have an idea where I am going." My escort growled, looking back at me through the car mirror. "But do me a favour and look at this map, and maybe try to find out where we are going, or- where we have to go." He said and tossed a map back at me, which hit me in the face.

_Well this is just great._

* * *

Heather's Prospective-

All of the students that are attending this school are here except one. A girl named Dawn, and this is really bugging me. We have been sitting in this hot, packed_ small _auditoriumroom. And if I'm not mistaken, Chris Mclean, a reality TV host is standing on the stage. Why would he be here? This is a school! Or- at least I hope its a school.

"So, is your hair like... natural?" A voice asked behind me, I turned my head to see a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair sitting behind me.

"Umm. Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eye brows. Did the think my hair was fake.

"Oh because if it is real I just wanted to say you are blessed to have such pretty hair." She cooed, and smiled.

"Um, thank you." I said slowly. This girl is weird.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey" The blond-err Lindsay said, fixing her long blond hair into a messy bun.

"I'm Heather. So can I help you or something?"

"Oh no, unless you can magically transport that Dawn girl here so we can get this thing mooovvvinggg."

"Oh my goodness!" Another voice called out, and all of a sudden a girl with wild ginger hair and twinkling green eyes jumped onto the empty seat beside Lindsey.

"Sometimes I think I can transport things using my mind!" She called out and began to roll her eyes into the back of her head. I cringed.

"Ummm naha noka lala" The crazy red-head began to chant.

I was a little disturbed and confused. "Ok then..."

"Hey if you guys help me maybe we can transport Dawn here!" The red-head called out, shaking Lindsey by her shoulders, Lindsey's blond hair flew out of place and she squealed.

"Let go of me! I need to fix my hair!"

"As long as you promise to try to transport Dawn here with me." The red head said and smiled a crazy-full tooth grin, still shaking Lindsey back and forth.

"Fine!" Lindsey screamed and the red heads arms dropped to her sides.

Lindsey fixed her hair and focused on the red-head. "Ok crazy girl, how do we do this. And what is your name anyway?"

"Oh mine name is Izzy" Izzy said simply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lindsey." Lindsey said and turned to me, "And that is Heather."

Great. I don't think Izzy realized that I was listening at first, and now she will want me to help her with her "teleport Dawn" thing.

"Ohhhh, Heather! You can help too!" Izzy said staring at me with a crazy glint in her eye.

"Um, no thanks" I said and hit Izzy with a fake smile. "You guys do that"

Izzy turned to Lindsey, looking her right in the eyes. "You need to focus everything on Dawn, whoever Dawn is. Only think about her and call out words that come to your mind"

Yep, this girl is insane.

"Wall flower, jaw, Henry, haha, candy cane-" Izzy chanted with her eyes sealed shut.

"Lip stick, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, ooooo! Those totally perfect pants I saw in the Kacky Barn!" Lindsey squealed with her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry I was so late." A voice called out and everybody in the rooms heads whipped to see who it was.

"Dawn!" Chris called out from the stage. "Finally! Take a seat!"

All of our eyes fallowed this Dawn girl to her seat, then we all focused back on Chris.

"I bet all of you are wondering why a fabulous reality TV host like myself is doing at a school, like the one you are attending?" Chris said into his microphone and laughed.

"Well, sure this is a school but also... A reality TV show!" Chris called out, laughing again.

"What?!" I girl in the front row called out. "Why? Why would people want to watch a reality about school?"

"Good question Courtney, your really demanding aren't you? And if you would just let me talk for once I would be able to tell you!" Chris taunted. "This isn't an ordinary school."

_Wow, I'm sooo shocked. I knew something was up when I saw Chris on the stage. I have seen his reality TV shows, and they are not pretty. As long as I get my school credits, Ill be fine._

"Students or should I say competitors! Welcome to my academy of dramatic arts! Well, its not really a school for dramatic arts, but there sure will be a lot of drama!" Chris said and snickered. "Hence- the dramatic thing."

"Yah, I think we got that." A guy with a bright green mohawk called for the second row. "But how is this school any different from other schools?" 

"Good question Duncan, in this school, most classes will be a challenges, not a by-the-book class. All of you will be split into three teams, or classes if you will. Your classes will compete against the two other classes for the win, and if you win, you get a reward, if you lose, you get nothing. But some classes will be taught like you would be taught at a normal boarding school. Like math because lets face it, who likes that?"

I have to admit this is a little confusing.

"And don't worry, you will earn all of your credits but in a more... fun way! Also, just to let you know, whenever I feel like it, I will submerge all of the classes, and the student with the most points by the end of the year will win a full played scholarship to any school of their choosing!" Chris said. "Any questions?"

* * *

**Ok in this chapter I had to do a lot of explaining, and it might be a little confusing. So if you have a question about how the whole "challenge" thing will play out or anything, just leave a review asking your question! **

**BTW: The challenge thing is pretty much like the challenges in Total Drama but will have a certain topic for each challenge for example: if the class was art it would be an art challenge. Like in TDWT when the teams had to find the pieces of sculptures and have a fashion show. (Paris Episode)**

**I know this chapter was a bit confusing and you probably have some questions, but please bear with me, this story will start rolling along soon!**

***I do not own anything!* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok than you all of the awesome reviews! And Ill keep the pairings you want in mind!**

**So far, nobody has asked any questions about how the whole "competition" thing will play out and that's fine, I guess that means I explained the whole concept well enough! But if you have any questions leave them as a review and I will try to answer them as well as I can!**

**Also, I am going to write in the prospective of the character you guys like and I like most. (Courtney, Gwen, Dawn, Izzy, Noah, Scott, Duncan and Mike and probably Zoey even though I'm really annoyed with her in TDAS. I really wished that she would get booted sooner. *Sorry for those who do like Zoey* Courtney and Scourtney should have lived longer! (I do really like DuncanxCourtney though I'm having a hard time choosing between DuncanxCourtney or ScottxCourtney in this fanfiction. ** **Anyway... ** **Now for chapter 3!**

* * *

Noah's Prospective-

Great, now I'm staring in a reality TV show? I sent in an application to get into this school, and I'm guessing all the other students did too. Its like they chose the craziest-weirdest-most annoying people they could find! For example, I share a dorm room four guys, but one has a multiple personality disorder, I believe his name is Mike. Anyway I share a bunk with him, and sometimes he hangs upside down, gripping the bars from his bunk and starts talking with an ascent, his lips turn bright red and it looks like he is wearing mascara.

I also have to share this dorm room with a big, fat guy that farts all of the time, his name is Owen, he shares the bunk on the other side of the room with a guy that has spent the last hour crying for his "momma." His name is Dj

The last two hours where supposed to be "get to know you time" and that turned out so well. I'm guessing the guys that I share a dorm with will also be on my team. So Chris better put some hot girls on my team to even it out.

We also got our school schedules, each team is infact a class. And all of the classes will be taken with your team. "By the book" classes are every morning. And Chris chooses one subject to be the challenge class in the afternoon. So this is turning out sooooo greattt.

I should have known to run back to my escort and bag him to drive me home once I saw Chris Mclean standing on that stage. At least its dinner soon, we should be going down any minute now.

BEEP! "Hi students, if you want dinner, you should come down the cafeteria, if you don't, have fun starving!" Chris Mclean said and laughed across the PA system.

"Momma makes food!" Dj cried out between heavy breaths.

"Food?! Oh boy come to papa!" Owen screamed out.

Yes that's right, Owen fangirls over food.

I watched as Owen ran out of the room, his big footsteps echoing through the halls.

Mike, who was still talking in an ascent flipped off of the top bunch, landing gracefully in front of me. All of a sudden he took a big breath in, and bam! His red lips and extended eye lashes where gone.

"Awe come on Dj, maybe some good food will make you feel better." Mike said, for once acting like a normal person.

Dj sighed and began to climb down from the top bunk, "Ok, thanks Mike"

I watched as they walked out of the room. I got up and sighed, _yep I'm sharing a crapped dorm room with a bunch of weirdo's._

* * *

Duncan's Prospective-

I'm not even sure if what we are being severed is even food. What is sitting on my plate is a glob of white with little black dots. Also, when you look really close you can see little black hairs coming out of it.

"What the heck is this?" The girl in front of me exclaimed, I think her name is Courtney.

"Its your dinner." Chef murmured to her, "Now eat it!"

She gowned, "First the challenges now this? If these living conditions get worse I'll have to contact my lawyers."

"Wow, some one has got a pole up her butt." I murmured.

She whipped around, raising one eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh," I said and laughed, "You're excused all right."

"Yah, and I'm so sure you want to eat this crap?" She retorted, but I like a challenge.

"I would! For your information, I'm used to prison food." I said. But this food was much worse than the food that they served in juvie.

"Oh really, so you wouldn't mind eating mine?" She said and smirked.

"Ok fine. If I can eat both dishes than you have to was my dishes for a month, and if I don't then I'll do your dishes"

_Yah, this place is so stupid we have to wash our own dishes._

"Alright agreed." She said, a devious smile growing across her face.

We walked over to one of the cafeteria tables and sat down.

"Here you go." She said, pushing the white glob on a plate over to where I sat. "You have to eat both plates of-um whatever this is."

"Fine this will be easy." I said, glaring at her.

I dug my fork into the pile of white stuff, I slowly brought it up to my mouth and chewed. This was nasty, but I wasn't going to let princess over here know it. It took me a while, but I finished both plates.

"Done!" I said, pushing the plates over to Courtney, who had both eye brows raised and a surprised look across her face.

I got up and began to walk away, "Yah Courtney, you have fun with those dishes"

I had only taken a couple steps before I felt something rumble in the stomach, I wasn't feeling so fresh. I opened my eyes and I was covered in barf, my barf.

Luckily most of the other guys where already out of the cafeteria, but Courtney that little uptight princess saw. And of course instead of saying something a normal girl would say like "ew" or "gross" she said:

"Yah Duncan, you have fun with your laundry."

Yep, this school year is starting out just great.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, chapter four will hopefully be longer.**

**Question: Would your guys rather have DuncanxCourtney or ScottxCourtney? Or both? Or neither.**

**I was thinking of starting with one, but it not working and the other one comes into play. I have some pretty good ideas in mind, well at least I hope they are good haha. **

**See you Chapter Four! **


End file.
